Just Another Percabeth Love Story: Revised
by Lindsey7618
Summary: "Annabeth!" Percy shouted. "Annabeth!" She tried to move, tried to help him, but she couldn't- she was stuck. "Percy," she cried out, feeling hot tears drip down. "I'm sorry, I can't!" "Annabeth," Percy yelled again, but this time his lips didn't move. Annabeth closed her eyes. Was he dead already?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I originally promised a year or two ago that I would rewrite JAPLS. Well, finally, here is the first chapter. I decided to just scrap the original chapter and redo it completely because the original sucked big time. I couldn't stop cringing. I hope this is better! I'd _really_ appreciate some constructive criticism. Thanks!**

 **Dedicated to _Tony_Flipping_Stark_ (who is on Wattpad, not FanFiction). I'd like to thank her for making the cover! I love it, thank you again! :)  
**

 _"Annabeth!" Percy shouted. "Annabeth!"_

 _She tried to move, tried to help him, but she couldn't- she was stuck. "Percy," she cried out, feeling hot tears drip down. "I'm sorry, I can't!"_

 _"Annabeth," Percy yelled again, but this time his lips didn't move. Annabeth closed her eyes. Was he dead already?_

 _She was sobbing now, her cries growing louder and louder as she dropped to the ground somehow from the tree she had been tied to. She crawled over to the ocean and grabbed at the lifeless body of Percy. "No," she whispered._

 _Suddenly Percy's eyes shot open. "Annabeth," he whispered. He was still._

 _She screamed through her tears and scampered back on her heels. "Percy! What- how-"_

 _She started to lean forward, her eyes closed for a moment in relief, when he spoke again in a raspy voice."Annabeth, wake up!_ "

She opened her eyes with a gasp and screamed.

"Hey, Annie, it's okay-"

Percy's arms immediately circled around her. "It was just a dream. You're alright."

She trembled, letting the sobs out as she clung to him.

"Shhh. Just breathe," Percy whispered.

She took a deep breath and pressed him to her tightly. "Don't leave me," she said quietly.

"I won't," Percy promised. He sat down on her bed and she snuggled into him, her arms never leaving his waist, his staying around her shoulders. It was then that she noticed her whole cabin was awake and staring at her worriedly.

"It's okay, guys," Percy addressed them, glancing down at Annabeth. "I've got her." He leaned down to kiss her forehead as everyone began climbing back into their beds. As she closed her eyes, he said softly, "I've got you."

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Linds.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I actually surprised myself by updating this month. This chapter isn't very long, sorry. I know I said Annabeth will get her makeover, and she will, but not in this chapter. Thank you so much for reading! I'd really appreciate a review. Any ideas?**

Annabeth turned over in bed so she was facing Percy, blinking the sunlight out of her eyes. After glancing at the clock and seeing how late it was, she shook his shoulder gently. "Percy," she yawned out. "Wake up."

Percy made a noise between a "hmm?" and a sigh but didn't move.

"Percy." She smacked his chest. "Get up. It's already eleven."

Percy slowly opened his eyes. "I don't want to get up,'' he mumbled. "I'm tired."

"So am I, but we have training to do," she reminded him.

He groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes," she said sternly. "C'mon. Up." She tugged him into a sitting position. She giggled.

"What?" Percy frowned and looked down at himself.

"Your hair," she said with a grin. "It's completely messed up. It's adorable."

Percy ran a hand through his hair and rolled his eyes. "Well, your hair is messed up too, and it isn't pretty," he remarked.

She smacked him hard."Thanks," she said sarcastically, throwing the covers off her.

She realized she was wearing very short PJ shorts and a low cut tank top. Blushing, she grabbed one of her half- brothers' shirts off the floor (he never picked up after himself) and pulled it on. Percy had looked away, his face red too.

"It's okay." She cleared her throat. "You can look now."

He turned around. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. Any trace of laughter was gone from his expression.

She understood what he meant immediately. I'm okay," she answered, but she didn't meat his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

He nodded, looking unsure. "Okay. But later?"

"Yeah." She took a deep breath and nodded. "Sure."

She leaned down and kissed him. "You should go. Practice. But don't touch your hair." She smiled. "You look cute."

He grinned and ruffled her hair. "Can't say I could say the same about you," he laughed, and dodged Annabeth's pillows as he made his way out of her room.

 **Drop a review if you can! Thanks. I apologize for the crappy chapter.**

 **Linds.**


	3. Nico and Will?

**Guys (and by "guys" I basically mean Mae since you're probably the only one reading this), I feel awful for not updating. But on the bright side, at least I didn't take two years to update. I did that once. Oops.**

 **This chapter is super short. I'm so sorry. I will work on chapter four today.**

Percy swung his sword, panting, but Nico just dodged with a grin and knocked his sword out of his hand.

"You beat me," Percy said in surprise, dropping onto the ground in exhaustion.

Nico snorted. "Dude, you've been distracted all day," he told him, pushing his hair out of his eyes and sitting beside Percy. "What's up?"

He liked how Percy, even after knowing his secret, didn't move away, even though they were only inches apart. He could be an idiot sometimes, but he really could be cool too.

Percy bit his lip, reaching for his water with a sigh. He looked worried.

"I'm worried about Annabeth," he said. "She had a nightmare last night but she doesn't want to talk about it. She was really upset."

Nico nodded. "The whole camp knows."

"About what?" Percy asked, clearly confused.

"About her nightmare," Nico said, rolling his eyes. "Her screams could be heard throughout camp. And anyone who didn't hear definitely knows about it by now. Everyone's been talking about it."

Percy groaned. "Oh gods."

"I can scare people into keeping their mouth's shut," NIco suggested helpfully. "It wouldn't be hard."

Percy shook his head. "No, it's okay," he sighed out. "So, what's going on between you and Will?"

Nico instantly flushed. "Wh-what?" He coughed. "Nothing."

Percy smirked and slid his arm around NIco. "Come on, bro," he said teasingly. "It's pretty obvious."

Nico blushed. "I- I don't- know what you're-"

"It's clear he likes you." Percy nudged him. "Ask him out."

Nico's cheeks turned even redder, if that was possible. "Um-"

He looked down at the ground. Nico watched out of the corner of his eye as Percy grabbed his water and stood.

"Seriously, man," Percy called out as he turned, "just ask him out. He'll say yes."

He walked away before a blushing Nico could protest some more.

 **Again, I'm so sorry for not updating!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Linds.**


End file.
